Adam
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} |numberofepisodes = 8}} Adam was Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and Kit's Ventaran counterpart, who had "betrayed" the other Kamen Riders by venting them into the Advent Void (save for Kase and Len) into helping Xaviax take over Ventara so he can be with his girlfriend, Sara. Adam wanted to retire from being a Kamen Rider after Eubulon disappeared, which Xaviax promised to do after venting the other Riders. Not wanting to fight anymore after betraying his fellow Riders, he secludes himself with Sarah in an illusion created by Xaviax until he is called upon again after all the Riders but Len are vented. History Like the Earth Riders, he was tricked by Xaviax who pretended to be a refugee from Karsh to gain Adam's trust. In order for Adam to keep his secret safe, he is assigned to befriend Len and Maya, who is the temporary Siren, and keep them from destroying more of his devices. He destroys a monster attacking Len hoping to get back his trust saying that Xaviax had tricked him. But Len is not easily swayed as both trigger their Survive Modes. Adam attempts to use his Final Vent in retaliation but runs away. Following the return of three of his fellow Ventaran Riders, he tries to gain back the trust of Hunt, Kamen Rider Axe, who threatens to vent him following a battle against Xaviax's monsters. Xaviax, fed up with his failure to infiltrate the Riders, sends monsters to attack Maya which Adam attempts to save. He later meets up with his mirror twin Kit Taylor who berates him for betraying the other Riders. Adam argues that Xaviax tempted him with something more important than Kit's offer. This explodes into a battle between the two mirror twins as Kit, as Onyx, fights Adam and overpowers him until Eubulon shows up. Eubulon allows Adam to explain why he betrayed the other Riders, but the others aren't interested in what he has to say. After Len cools down, Adam tells them what happened and how Xaviax tricked him. They don't buy it at first but when Trent finds another transmitter, he is sent to upload the virus with Len and Chance. He manages to have Len give him the virus and in turn gives the virus to Xaviax to decode. Xaviax shuts down the transmitter to make it look like the virus worked and Adam manages to get the trust he needed. But Adam begins to have second thoughts about betraying his fellow Kamen Riders again. After talking to Kit who talks to Adam about how Xaviax tried to trick him using his father, Adam begins to feel guilty about his action. However when Xaviax sees this, he impersonates Eubulon and attacks and berates Adam in order to get him to betray the other riders again, this time out of his own free will. During Len and Adam's mission to deactivate the last transmitter, Adam immediately starts attacking Len which culminates into a heated fight between both of them, even activating their Survive Modes. As Adam goes to make the final blow on Len, he finds that he can't do it. He revealed that he had given the virus to Xaviax who is proceeding to reactivate all of the transmitters. He surrenders his deck to Len and later explains what happened to him earlier when Eubulon attacked, but soon realizes that the Eubulon he saw was Xaviax when Kit spoke up. Finally discovering his resolve, he goes off to finish off Xaviax. Both dragon Riders manage to prevent Xaviax from venting Eubulon by using their Strike Vents but soon find it difficult to fight off Xaviax. When all 13 Riders are assembled, they all use their Link Vents to destroy Xaviax once and for all. Before sending all of the Ventarans back to Ventara, he goes into the illusion where Sarah is currently held and tells her the truth. During the Epilogue, Adam was finally able to retire from the Dragon Knight deck and passes it on to Kit, who he knew would honor the deck far better than he ever would. He now is supporting Ventara's recovery with Sarah, who has forgiven him. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight - Survive Mode= Survive Mode In his Survive Mode, his armor and Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red and the dragon designs are even more emphasized. In addition, his new cards reinforce his balanced fighting style as well as give him a new trick-based Advent Card called Strange Vent. Advent Deck Dragon Knight's slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth and the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) Appearances: Dragon Knight Episode 33, 37 - 39 }} Appearances Notes *Stephen Lunsford who portrays Adam, also portrays the lead role of Kit Taylor. *He shares his name with Black Power Ranger Adam Park. Coincidentally, the latter's actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, is Kit's voice in the video games. *Adam is the only Ventaran rider to have met his Earth twin. See Also *Kit Taylor - The other user of the Dragon Knight powers. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Ventara Riders Category:Heroes